


Do You Want to Build A Snowman?

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [6]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You have one simple little question for Aidan





	Do You Want to Build A Snowman?

Aidan looked around in surprise. He had decided to visit you in the states since you lived there, but he wasn’t expecting all of this snow around.

 

“Aidan baby.” You said with a giggle.

 

Aidan looked at you and laughed lightly. You were bundled up to the nines to keep warm. “What darling?”

 

“Do you want to build a snowman with me?” You asked rubbing your hands together. You loved the idea of being out in the snow and building a snowman with your boyfriend.

 

Aidan nodded his head making you grin happily.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aidan helped you put the middle of the snowman on. Aidan patted his hands together making the snow fly from his gloves. He looked over at you and saw you were making the head of the snowman. He smiled. An idea. A bad one, but it was going to be fun for him. Aidan gathered some snow into his hands. He formed it into a snowball. He poised himself and threw it.

 

You squeaked and turned sharply to him. “Aid….” You said dangerously low.

 

Aidan laughed lightly.

 

A snow fight broke out between the two of you.

 

You chased after Aidan preparing to throw another one, but slipped on some ice sending you into him.

 

The two of you landed onto the ground. The two of you laughed.

 

You kissed Aidan on the lips. “Thank you for coming here.”

 

“Anything for you darling.”


End file.
